People use electronic devices for communication, socializing, entertainment, work, navigation, web browsing, and a variety of other functions. However, electronic devices typically have limited storage space, thus restricting the amount of data that a user may maintain on a particular electronic device. For example, people often keep various different types of digital content items on their electronic devices, such as photographs, videos, music, and so forth, and like to have sufficient free storage space to allow addition of more content items when desired without having to first delete existing content items. Furthermore, people may often have many applications installed on their electronic devices. Some of these applications and associated application data may take up a considerable amount of storage space, while being used relatively infrequently.